Son Goku's Best
by Son-Uchiha'sDescendant
Summary: Goku and the Chief of the Uchiha clans wife have a baby. Maybe it will be stronger than all Kyuubi's combined. Sorry I suck at THIS summary. I over looked the first chapter. It's so good! It had an even better begining with the birth but I accidentally pressed the back button on my tablet when I had it on my knee. WITHOUT SAVING! Rated T for language in Naruto.
1. Chapter 1:The strongest five year old

On this special day, the third son of our famous hero Son Goku. At this moment he stood at the foot of a small bed inside Kohona Hospital. Which seemed like a normal building. But it screams of pain ruined the peaceful sound. On a scroll hanging on the painted door, was the information of the patient. Here gender was female. Birthdate- Age- Last Name, Uchiha. Goku was there in spirit. Losing his left against Broly nine months before. Goku before that day had...(All the adults (maybe) know how a kid is made. Some teenagers know, and well kids hopefully don't know. Ya know what, forget it. Just read the story.) But Broly's Omega Blaster had been powered up to well by his Super Saiyan three state. Goku manages to beat Broly by adding destructive energy into the blast, with it exploding and taking both lives. Goku has been allowed time to be with that he had made the baby with. After many screams out of pure agony, the Uchiha said, "I don't think I can do it. Its to hard." The doctors stood calmly and said, "It'll be okay. You just have to stay relaxed and push." The woman yelled as she felt more pain, "Stay relaxed, calm!? How can I do that when it hurts way to much!" As she kept nagging about everything she felt too much pain when suddenly, it stopped. The doctors held a little baby whose hair style mainly follows Goku's but was five inches longer, had an extra bang, and was way spikier. His eye color like every Saiyan's were black with a little red tint to it. Goku smiled at his son as he opened his eyes up at Goku. Unlike normal babies he did not cry. He look straight at Goku and leaped over to him. Everyone was surprised at this. Goku then put the thought out of his mind guess it was because of Saiyan genes. Goku had caught the double raven haired boy. The Uchiha looked up at Goku and asked, "what should we name him?" Goku thought about it for a moment. After thinking for so long he said, "How about Kiminaru." The Uchiha smiled, "Yeah. Son Kiminaru Uchiha." He smiled at the name. Kiminaru laughed at his new name. His Saiyan genes enhanced his understanding of things. Even though Goku hadn't learned a single thing. The doctors offered clothing for the baby. After putting them on Kiminaru, the Uchiha was allowed o leave because she had nothing wrong with her after the birth of Kiminaru. Soon after Goku flew both to Uchiha residence, he felt extream pain. He fell and just laid there. The Uchiha chief and his wife, the woman who gave birth to Kiminaru, plus Itachi, a teen who hand about ten strands of dark grey hair with the regular Uchiha clothing on, rushed to his side. The chief had already accepted that Goku had a kid with his wife knowing that he died for her. So he trusted Goku a lot somehow. A cloud appeared above Goku's head. "Mister Son Goku, your visiting olhours are up," an ancient looking woman wearing witch attire said. Goku struggled to get up from one knee. "Okay, okay. I will never get used to that." Goku was taken by sparks of light. Kiminaru looked up at the sky and thought, 'Good bye... Father. Hope I see ya again.'

* * *

Two months since the day Kiminaru was born another Uchiha has been born. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Kiminaru, because of his father's saiyan genes and how his step dad wanted Itachi to be a strong shinobi, he found a way to train without anyone knowing. Sasuke always watched him as he threw little punches and kicks. Sasuke laughed and cooed at all of these little attacks. To him they were funny but Kiminaru meant buisness. As years past Kiminaru now had even spikier hair and his saiyan genes activated his sharingan. He now saw each of his attacks more clearly. The more he trained the more his muscles shown. He stopped at age five, since he had a perfect body for a kid. Just a few muscles here and there. More like alot. Sasuke loved his familiy very much. But Itachi and the cheif had a lot of arguments. For two more years it was like that. Ever month or so Kiminaru trained. He did this to stay healthy and strong. Sasuke loved to be around him the most. Always checking on him. "Hey big brother," he said. Kiminaru looked down at Sasuke. "By two months I am." Both of then spent time together. They were like best friends living together. Then there was that faith ful day. The day when the Uchiha Clan had been wiped out. Causing Sasuke to fill with hatred and rage.

* * *

One night Kiminaru had a dream where he stood on a ledge. Everywhere, Giant bug-monsters appeared from nowhere. As they crawled toward him he leaped, screaming for his life, and plummeted towards the hard cement ground. Seeing he was getting closer with no way out of this, he closed his ees and waited for death. Instead of cold darkness, he felt warmth all around him. He opened his eyes to see a face he hadn't seen in five years. The face of his dad's. His real father. Kiminaru noticed that his hair defied gravity and wasn't black, but instead was platinum blond.(Meaning he isn't at full power.) "Father? Is that really you?" He asked. Goku nodded. "What's up with them blond hair, dad?" Goku slowly turned his head, "Hopefully you become one." Kiminaru was confused. "Become what dad?" Goku looked at Kiminaru seriously, "Become a Super Saiyan!" The background began to fade. "Son, just learn to control your ki and chakara. Use your chakara for an example of ki." The dream completly faded as Kiminaru woke up. It was in the middle of the night so he wondered why. Tyen he came face fo face with his brother, Itachi. He saw the sword he carried. He held it as if he was ready to strike. Itachi didn't let the fact that Kiminaru is awake stop him. He swung at Kiminaru as he backflipped out of the way. "Itachi, what are you doing!?" He stood in a fighting stance seen by his father. The turtle style. Itachi lowered the sword to his side. "I will erradicate the Uchiha Clan. I've delt with everyone accept you and Sasuke." That made Kiminaru think. It angered him. He wanted to kill Itachi but what kind of brofher would he be then? But if somethings not done Sasuke will die. The shock that would be on his face before his life was taken. All the blood spilling from both of them. "I-I-I-Itachi!" Kiminaru yelled in pure rage. Such a short lived life. It's not nice to kill anyways. And killing your own family makes you nothing but filth. Killing your parents and brothers, other clan members as well. Kiminaru filled with rage. 5 years since Him and Sasuke where born and he attempts to kill them. "Itachi...! I won't let you!" Energy sparked up enveloping him. His hair flips up then drops back down. It repeats from black to platinum blond. Then orange colides with the now regularly blond spiked hair. His white aura surronding him change into a blue aura. Slowly changing to a yellow aura. The aura starts to spike and rapidly increases in size. Itachi couldn't help but be amazed at all this power. He surpassed the Great Third and Forth's power combined. It even exceeded... 'Impossible! He's stronger than the 9 tailed beast. My little brother has this much strentgh. How...?' This caused a great eathquake. The inhabitantas of Kohona felt it. Wondering what was happening. Everyone complain. The Third Hokage ignored it thinking it would end soon. Kiminaru woke up Sasuke who was now looking for the source of the noise. Kiminaru now, finish with the transformation, stopped and looked toward Itachi. Lightning sparked breifly around him. All the thunder and lightning(Which I forgot to mention.) stopped, ending all storms. That surprised the Third. He could sense it was from Uchiha residence. He then thought something was going on over there. Maybe experiments on the earth. Kiminaru looked straight at Itachi. "No one dies here. The only blood spilling will be yours." He "slowly" walks toward Itachi. After reaching him he uppercutted him in the chin. Quickly rising above Itachi and jammed his elbow into his stomach. Causing blood to come out of his mouth. Kiminaru grabbed Itachi's leg and twirled him around. Itachi could only scream in pain because how fast his brother elbowed him. Kiminaru let go after his 10th spin. Leaving Itachi in the ground. Sasuke saw everything since the elbow jab. Sasuke ran up to Kiminaru and smacked him. "Why'd you do that to our brother?!" Kiminaru looked down at Sasuke. "He wants to kill us." He then smirks, "I sursprised. He should be stronger." Sasuke looks toward Itachi who was making hand signs and aiming at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled on Kiminaru's gi. The same as Goku's with white shorts and on the shirt was the Uchiha Fan on the back of it. "Big Brother..." Kimimaru looked down again. "Hmm?" Sasuke had extream fear in his eyes. "Itachi..." Kiminara was confused then looked toward him. There he was standing doing familiar hand signs. "Oh no... His favorite justu." Itachi called out those words, "Fire Style: Enormous Fire Ball Justu!" As the fire ball headed towards them, Kiminaru pulled Sasuke behind him. He thought about chakara as energy. And his dad said that ki was like chakara. He decided to use the famous attack his father uses. In one of his dreams he learned the origin of it and what you need for it. He knew that Ki was this aura sprouting from him. He stood in a stance well know. One leg up front, the other in the back while both hands are cupped at his sides. The ball of fire was about ten feet away. Kiminari started, "Ka... Me...Ha...-" the orb started showing there growing bigger. Sasuke had not saw it asked, "What are you doing?" He started to cry thinking that this was the end of both of them. Kiminaru sensed Sasuke's sadness. "No. We won't die today Sasuke. I won't let this happen to you. I may die but you will go free!" His words made Sasuke feel even more worried. Kiminaru charge it up as much as he could. He tried to go even further, but to no avail. "Sasuke... Go!" At this Sasuke nodded and ran towards a forest. Kiminaru focus on Itachi. "Super...! Kamehameha!" He launched his attack at the ball of fire. The fire clashed with the powerful kamehameha wave. Even though he was pushing it back he wondered how a ball of flames can even hold up. Actually its not flames. Flames would be left a whole in it. They are still burning fast thus going through the flames. Itachi would not be defeated by him. He activated his sharingan and passed the ball of fire that was turning blue because of the kamehameha. When the blast hit the wall it left a gigantic hole there. Itachi charged at Kiminaru, hoping his mangekyou sharingan would help him. Kiminaru atempted to right hook him. Itachi barely saw the movements but his brain still knew what to do. Itachi kicked kiminaru from above him. Kiminaru was really impressed. It hurt a lot. I got worse every second he fought. Both of them were in a high speed clash. Kiminaru quickly blocked allowing him to counter attack. He cupped his hands together as he gathered some energy and shot Itachi in the face. He was blasted into the forest. Sasuke was scared half to death seeing Itachi. Kiminaru landed next to him. Itachi struggled to get up. His clothes now considered rags were extreamly torn. His body bled from every little cut. Kiminaru reverted during the battle but still had an ultimate effect on Itachi. Maybe its because Itachi's all worn out. Itachi stood up straight with his left eye scared badly and said, "This isn't over. And Sasuke... get stronger and fill yourself with hatred. You'll never defeat me." Sasuke began to cry. "I didn't even try to hurt you. Why brother... Why?" Itachi vanished after that. Kiminaru looked down at Sasuke. "Well now we have to move into the Hidden Leaf like every other ninja." Sasuke smiled at Kiminaru but mentally cried. He thought of his father. 'Not even a single praise from him.'

* * *

**Ok now if you had read my profile for an explanation of the name Son-Uchiha'sDescendant, well now ya know the story. The next chapter should be up shortly. Oh yeah, about the Super Saiyan on the first chapter... I thought since other people(even me) start with the Gohan vs Cell Energy Clash Battle, why can't there be another Super Saiyan on my first chapter. This is my fifth story. Well, forth because my forth is really a rewrit to my story, Sorami's Defender. Teen Gohan plus Sora no Otoshimono. Okay please read, review and play roblox with me,.Gohan2559 and my cousin goku2559. Make an acount and find me. It 100% free. Unless you want a Builders Club membership. The game we play alot is Dragon Ball Z: The Ultimate Adventures. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: After the fight

**This is that dumb part of the story where you say you don't own the story. Why? I don't know. You already know that the author doesn't own the show(s). But who knows, Akira Toriyama may come over to America and join FanFiction. I don't see the possibility but, I do not own the Dragon Ball Series. Neither do I own Naruto. The events of this story will go over Naruto with a little change to fit my OC in.**

* * *

Kiminaru and Sasuke walked towards the Hidden Leaf. Kiminaru mostly drags his feet around, due to being tired from the fight. He was really excited. He had beat his brother who was way stronger than him. That extra strenght really helped. He look at Sasuke, whose face reminded him of the Uchiha Clan 'All of them... Father, Mother, all those who were nice to me...!' This angered Kiminaru deeply. His hair started to lift, but fell after he calmed down. That one little battle still left a lot of rage in his soul. He knew Itachi would come back someday. "Sasuke... It will be okay." Sasuke could only feel a little better. Sasuke looked up and smiled at his brother. "Big brother. You are way better than Itachi." Kiminaru smiled and lifted Sasuke onto his back. "Thanks for saying so. We weren't just a super clan. We are family, Sasuke." Sasuke brightened up. As much as he thought about their deceased clan. Their clan is gone. Itachi had made sure that every other clan member. If it weren't for Kiminaru, Sasuke would be dead. Resulting in him going to a higher level of strenght and power. "Kiminaru, thank you for protecting me back there. I really owe you." Kiminaru smiled. "No you don't. You are about the only one who checks up on me, and you care for all your family. I owed you a lot for doing that. Besides, you are my little brother." When they aproached the Leaf gates, sasuke started to doze off. "By two... months you are." Kiminaru looked back to see Sasuke sleeping peacfully. Kiminaru smiled and disappeared into the Hokage's Office. The Hokage was really surprised that a five year old genin is capabile of advance ninjustu. "Hmm. Kiminaru. Why are you here?" Kiminaru looked over at Sasuke then to the Third. "Sasuke and I need a place to stay." The Third look confused. "What happened at Uchiha residence?" Kiminaru looked down at the wooden floor. "Um... Sir. Itachi slaughtered everyone there." The Third felt pity for them. "How did you two survive. And judging by your clothes, it didn't go well." The Third pointed to Kiminaru's orange gi top, which had holes and rips all over. A few bruises too. "Well you see. I fought Itachi and well he wasn't that strong. These must have been hit by some of that fire ball he shot at me." He said while scratching the back of his head while smiling. "You survived his Enormous Fire Ball Justu!?" The third really was surprised. Kiminaru looked straight at him. "Oh more like push it back than survived..But yeah, I'm still here." The looked down at a stack of papers. He slid one off the top and began to fill out information. After that he took oit a small card. He wrote down more information and repeated on two other sheets. The Third looked up at Kiminaru. "Here are your room numbers. There apartments are over there." He pointed to a very large building far north-east. Kiminaru nodded and dispersed outside. As soon they reappeared infront of the building,.Kiminaru ran for the far away building. After five minutes of a sprint, he used full speed hoping to get there faster. It was still a long way to go. Kiminaru tried to push pass limits, but to no avail. Anyone outside saw him as a blur. Colors clashing together. Kiminaru, being only half saiyan, needs to catch his breath. 'I guess... that's it...' He quickly picked his head up. He was standing right in front of the very tall building. 'Whoa! I guess it's enough.' Kiminaru laughed at himself. He walked up the stairs of the artificial brick building.(Don't ask about it.) He search the whole entire building. He reached the last floor of the building. There was a really bright hall with the sound of angels vocalizing. Well that happenened in his head. And one really dark hall with that evil "Muhahaha" laugh. Only one door in that hall, while the other had three. Kiminaru really was scared. He looked down at his number. Room# 123. Sasuke's number was 124. Kiminaru was relieved by a little. He checked the dark hall first. Room number was 122. He was fully relieved. He has a room in the best lit hall. Mabye it was for great ninja. He felt sorry for whoever slept there in the dark hallway. He swung the door open to Sasuke's apartment. He gently lied Sasuke down on his bed. He looked down at him sleeping. Sasuke always slept peacefully. Kiminaru liked that. Any disturbance in Sasuke's peaceful life, he'd destroy it. Sasuke, the only Uchiha and the only one that should be considered a brother besides him. He peaked in once more, and he made his way to his room. He twist the handle, nearly breaking it in rage. He growled as he stepped inside. The only thing that came to mind was... Itachi. That so called "brother" attempted to kill him. Worst...he tried to kill Sasuke. Kiminaru's hair flickered from platinum blond back to pitch black. It rose as anger built inside him, locking into curves that go different directions but ending in the same place. His eyes glew bright yellow. As the color faded, his eyes begame emerald green. His muscles grew, making him slightly taller. The ground outside cracked while the insides paint cracked all over. His eyebrows became the same color as his hair. His hair and eyebrows platinum blond color darkened. It was now orange with a yellow glow to it. Except the eyebrows that were just dark yellow. Itachi flashed through his mind. _That's great, son! Now lets see if you can hold onto it!_ Kiminaru thought he just heard his father and quickly calmed down. "Father is that you?" _Yeah its me.(See that I using Italics.) Uh... Are you calm or mad right now?_ Kiminaru was confused. "I was mad a second ago. I'm pretty calm now that I'm talking to you." Goku noticed the mirror behind him. _Hey son, look behind you._ Kiminaru quickly turns around. 'Whoa, a sudden speed boost!' When he finally had a chance, he looked at what his father was talking about. In the mirror was him. But different. "What's going on?" _Congraguation son, you have became a Super Saiyan._ "Super Saiyan. Is this an Uchiha Clan thing?" An Image of Goku giving a thumbs down while smiling appeared. "Goodbye son. Talk to ya later." Kiminaru wanted an explaination of Super Saiyan. "Dad what is it? Please tell me before you go." Goku looks down at him. "Think of Super Saiyan as a power up." In a bright flash, Goku transformed. "See. I can control it will like you can now. All you have do is power up to transform and power down to revert." Kiminaru looked up. "Okay father. Thank you." Goku starts to disappear. Kiminaru drops his energy and reverts. He smiled as he picked up the covers on his bed and laid down. He drops the cover on him and falls asleep. Dreaming about the wonderful day ahead of him.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I need to know what team I should put Kiminaru on. Also I need to know who to pair him up with on the team for most missions. So I posted a poll on my profile. Help me out here. Especially you ultimatedbzfan because you are the first reviewer and follower. So I shall see you all later. Actually you will see my story. But anyways bye guys and/or girls. The first poll is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3:Awkward

**Hello everybody! I can't stay away from my precious story because of a stupid poll. Also the winning team is Team Seven. Which is Team Kakashi. Som****eone, whose name I forgot(It had to do with GogetaSSJ5 or something), said that he voted for Team 7 so Kiminaru can protect him better. I love that idea. I know, in this story Kiminaru has been really protective of Sauske, but I never thought of that. I was hoping to go with Naruto as his partner. But Sauske and Kiminaru would be better, don't ya think? Also I am into transformations so that might mean a lot of Super Saiyan. But I will try to keep that under control. And also, after awhile Kiminaru won't be enough for Sasuke. My tablet auto corrects to Sauske instead of the true spelling so if you notice that... its not my fault.**

* * *

The next morning Kiminaru woke up as happy as a whole army could be. The night before was actually okay. Kiminaru was having a blast, mostly because he lived another day and gets to spend time with his brother, Sasuke.(At that moment my auto correct turned off. After awhile it fomes back on) He searched his refrigerator and cabnets and froze where he stood. '_Oh boy... Cereal. And nothin' good too.'_ He tok out a box of bran flakes and growled when he saw no food or beverage in the refrigerator.

"All of the money I will need!" He just slammed the door in. His stomach growled alarming the whole neighbor hood. He glanced out the window waving everyone off.

"Its not enough but atleast I have something. Maybe one day I'll have more." He quickly ate his dry cereal. After his little meal he opened the door to Sasuke's room seeing that he already left. Kiminaru suddenly started feeling weird forces coming from everywhere. It all felt thick but light. Are these forces chakara eminating off of its weilder. It all seems strange. He has to ask someone about this later. An idea ran through his mind. He focused on his location and stood in running pose. He starts to disappear and reappeared behind the Ninja Academy building. He pushed himself from the corner of the building ready for practice. He walked in three minutes late. When he entered the building, Iruka looked up at him.

"Son Kiminaru Uchiha, hm. Looks like your late... With a new hairstyle and color..." Kiminaru was confused but he saw Sasuke stiking his hair up and looking at him. Kiminaru gasped when he noticed that he transformed and he hadn't reverted back to normal. How can he not feel the sudden boost in power and speed.

"Heh heh... I guess I do. heh heh..." Kiminaru walked normally over to his desk preparing for more lectures on techniques easy for him to do. It was put on his record he is able to do S-Rank mission his his age. He was able to move on to advanced justu which he put aside. Sasuke was passed onto intermediate justu and planned to use them when sparring with Kiminaru later. There was a certain blond haired boy who very jealous of both of them. Later in the playground while everyone but a certain three waited for their parents. Sasuke felt a great pain in his heart and left while Kiminaru just stared off into space. He now knows that the strange forces were the chakara of others and each person has their own flow of chakara. He remembers Sasuke because he cared about Sasuke a lot. He loved Sasuke. If Sasuke was killed, Itachi would not have escaped. He'd be killed faster than a fire is put out. He also recalls other energies because every single girl fawns over them like the cutest thing in the world. The energy signature next to him began to move away from him. Kiminaru caught him before him left the gate.

"Hey, you're Naruto Uzumaki right?" The blond turned towards him.

"Yeah, and you're the 'best academy student' Son Kiminaru Uchiha, right?" Kiminaru nodded.

"Naruto... I guess you don't have any parents either?" Naruto nodded and he let a tear roll down his cheek.

"I guess, but do you mean 'either'?" Kiminaru just lets his smile fade and his face became normal.

"My psychopath brother 'Itachi' had murdered the whole clan. Weren't for me, Sasuke would be dead." Naruto couldn't believe what he just said.

"Did you just say that if you weren't there, Sasuke would be dead?!(Kiminaru nodded) Itachi is a top rank ninja that's rises above Hokage level. Are you saying you beat him.(Another nod from Kiminaru) How did you beat him?" Kiminaru looked at him wondering.

"Naruto... Do you promise not to tell anyone about the info I am about to give you." Naruto smile and shook his head.

"Okay. Naruto, do you see that my hair flared up and it, my eyebrows, and pupils color have changed." Naruto looked at all that Kiminaru listed and nodded.

"Yeah I do." Kiminaru looked straight into Naruto's eyes so hard that if looks could kill, naruto would be dead already.

"This is all a transformation, and most transformation are a power up." He let his aura show as the wind picked up some speed. His aura spiked and he let it all go. One streak of lightning aura sparked before he dropped the Super Saiyan form. His hair returned to the double raven hairstyle. They both wonder what that spark was but dropped the subject. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Wow, that was so cool. Thanks for showing me that.(Kiminaru made a gesture meaning "Its nothing") Hey do you wont to be friends." Kiminaru smiled and nodded.

They both said at the same time, "You're my first friend." After that Naruto wasn't feeling bad about being alone. Naruto almost ran off but turned back to face Kiminaru.

"Hey, Kiminaru. What apartment are you?" Kiminaru reviewed two numbers.

"Um... I'm #122." Naruto smiled.

"Well I'm that dark hallway next to ya, okay." Kiminaru instantly felt pity for him. It must feel really bad. Kiminaru waved goodbye and burst into the sky, heading towards the apartments. He stops to focus on the apartment room. He took off flying and dissapered.

* * *

**I know. Bad chapter it really did suck and I am sorry but you think I'm going to erase one thousand, something words on TABLET! No I won't. On tablet you have to hold it down for a long time then it freezes for awhile. That sucks. Also yeah I just give away his secret to Naruto on the third so sue me. I don't care as long as I made a chapter remember what I said about being apart from it. So yeah also I am an SSJ2 fanatic so prepare I can't controll my self.**

**Also I'm spliting things up in paragraphs. See you guys later. Well you see my story, still!**


End file.
